


Melodía perfecta

by Selene_Gray, TsukinoMitsuky00



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam?, Alternative Universe - College, Drama, KeithOmega, LanceAlfa, M/M, Omegaverse, PidgeAsexual, Romance, ShiroAlfa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Gray/pseuds/Selene_Gray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukinoMitsuky00/pseuds/TsukinoMitsuky00
Summary: Cuatro individuos. Dos historias. Una misma nota alta. Lance McClain, cantante de un café conoce al que probablemente será el amor de su vida. Keith un joven Omega aspirante a medicina dispuesto a probar que el también es capaz de hacer todo lo que se proponga.Shirogane Takashi, enamorado de su colega de universidad, el cual ha vivido escondiendo un hecho que podría cambiarlo todo.Dos Amores que se enlazan es esta "melodía perfecta" que es la vida.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	Melodía perfecta

La primera vez que Keith vio a Shiro, recuerda claramente la piel clara y magullada de su futuro hermano mayor. Aquel chico era muy bajito a pesar de su edad y según los doctores, el nivel de hemoglobina en su sangre era alarmantemente bajo. Keith probablemente hubiera llorado si en ese entonces hubiese entendido lo grave que era eso en un chico de nueve años.

—Mira, Kitty, él es tu hermano mayor, Shiro—dijo Krolia acuclillada detrás del mencionado, sujetando sus hombros suavemente—, Shiro, él es Keith, tu hermanito. 

Los dos niños se miraron. Los enormes ojos del menor estaban fijos en aquel joven desconocido y se iluminaron con ilusión de al fin tener un hermano mayor, uno que venía pidiendo cada navidad en sus cartas a Santa Claus desde hace un tiempo. Suavemente Keith se soltó del agarre de su padre y fue hacia el niño para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Tanto Krolia cómo su esposo, Chuck (aka Texas) miraron lo tenso que se puso Shiro ante el repentino contacto físico. 

—Bueno, amor, ¿por qué no llevas a Shiro al parque? _Llevalo a tus juegos favoritos._

—Sí— Keith tomó de la mano a Shiro y sonrió—, ¡vamos!

El parque no estaba tan lejos de su casa, tan solo a unas tres calles de distancia y hacía poco habían remodelado el área de juegos. Habían quitado los horrendos sube y bajas y los habían reemplazado con unos columpios nuevos. Keith estaba muy ilusionado de estrenarlos con su nuevo hermano mayor. _Quién lo hubiera pensado, ¡columpios nuevos, hermano nuevo!_ , pensó Keith. 

—¿Quieres subirte?—preguntó.

Shiro se veía confundido. 

— _¿Qué?_

Oh, es Japonés. Keith hablaba un poco de japonés con su madre, pero nunca nada muy serio, sin embargo era capaz de distinguirlo perfectamente. Así que pensó durante un momento cómo comunicarse con el más alto.

— _¿Quieres subir, ahí?_ —posiblemente esa era la frase peor estructurada de la historia, pero Shiro captó el mensaje. 

— _¿De verdad?_ —preguntó atonito. 

_—Okay_.

Los menores se dirigieron a los columpios y Keith se posicionó detrás de él y Shiro hasta parecía animado a la idea de jugar.

— _¿Listo?_ —preguntó Keith una vez que Shiro se sentó.

 _—Mmm_.

Para sorpresa de Keith (en un futuro vería este dato de manera triste) empujar a Shiro fue relativamente fácil, el muchacho era ridículamente liviano para su estatura y su edad.

— _¿Más alto?_

 _—¡Más alto!_ —en la voz de Shiro se escuchaba la sombra de una risa, qué fue creciendo y creciendo hasta convertirse en una genuina carcajada qué del mismo modo que inicio, empezó a menguar. Pronto se hizo un silencio en el que solo el crujir de las cadenas del columpio se escuchaban.

— _¿Estás bien? ¿Más alto?_ —preocupado preguntó Keith.

Esa pregunta desató el caos, pues Shiro comenzó a sollozar de manera incontrolable y por un segundo Keith pensó que tal vez había sido muy alto, así que detuvo por completo el columpio y se paró frente a su hermano.

— _Perdón, no quería asustar.._.—no pudo terminar de disculparse porque Shiro lo tenía rodeado en un gran abrazo. Las lágrimas de Shiro empezaron a secarse para cuando los padres de… no, cuando sus padres fueron a buscarlos. 

—¿Shiro, Keith, están bien?—preguntó papá mirando a sus hijos llorar.

—No hagas preguntas tontas, Texas.— le reprendió Krolia abrazándolo.

En ese entonces, los abrazos de Shiro eran agradables y cálidos, no como ahora que le dan la impresión a Keith de que le están aplicando una llave de judo. No iba a mentir, ser abrazado por su hermano era muy agradable, pero con medida.

—Shiro, por favor, suéltame, voy a morir si me sigues apretando las carótidas así— se quejó Keith casi sin voz.

—Si sigues aquí, es porque mis abrazos no son mortales, así que cállate, Texas Jr.

—Ya basta de tus estupideces.

Luego de esta pequeña riña, Keith pudo zafarse del agarre de su hermano y volver a estar sentado correctamente en la mesa de la cafetería.

—¿Cuándo va a llegar Adam?—preguntó una vez recuperó el aire completamente.

—No tengo idea.—Contestó Shiro antes de darle un sorbo a su café y mirar a la puerta en espera de cierto Beta de cabello miel. No tardó en verlo y mientras su hermanito estaba distraído en el celular, decidió jugarle una broma que Adam no tardó en secundar.

—Keith ¿Oíste las noticias?

—¡EL PATRIARCA YILLING HA MUERTO!— exclamó Adam sentándose al lado de Shiro.

—Madre de Dios, ya van a empezar.

—¿No te gusta la broma?— preguntó el castaño de nuevo, mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo al café de Shiro, completamente negro.

—No, pero gracias por la referencia a mi oscuro pasado.— respondió Keith tomando un sorbo de su chocolate caliente en un afán por ignorar la carcajada desmesurada de su hermano mayor y los comentarios sarcásticos del no-novio de Shiro; miró alrededor. 

Aquel lugar era bastante ameno, las mesas, las sillas, el ambiente, la comida, todo era muy agradable. La decoración _vintage_ y tonos neutrales de las paredes del local hacía que esa cafetería destacase en la zona donde reinaban los Starbucks, en la calle aledaña a la Universidad Garrison, donde cientos de estudiantes hipsters buscaban un lugar tranquilo donde comer bien y poder tomar un buen café expresso antes de la semana de exámenes finales. En un lugar estratégico, había un pequeño escenario donde a veces alguien se presentaba a cantar o a tocar algo.

—Bueno, volviendo a lo que nos compete, ¿ya sabes qué vas a estudiar?—preguntó Shiro.

—Medicina, ya sabes. No he cambiado de parecer desde que tengo doce años.

—¿Ya te decidiste por qué rama irás?— preguntó Adam, dándole otro sorbo al café de Shiro.

—Creo que a cardiología.— miró divertido a su hermano.

—Pensé que escogerías cirugía plástica— dijo Shiro rascándose la nuca con confusión—, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños, siempre decías que me ibas a arreglar la cara de idiota que tengo. 

—Lo estaba considerando pero... no sé, creo que tu problema no tiene solución terrenal.

—Independientemente de la cara idiota de Shiro, sé que serás un médico excepcional. — Adam miró a Keith y le dedicó una sonrisa que este le devolvió.

— ¿Y a mi, no me sonríes?— molestó Shiro con un toque coqueto, dándole una palmada en el muslo sin retirar su mano durante un buen rato. Keith sabía sobre muchas cosas, y Shiro no era ningún enigma para él y a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, estaba terriblemente nervioso.

Esos dos derramaban tanta miel que Keith no podía esperar a que Shiro finalmente lo invitara a salir en una cita oficial, sin necesidad de que él fuera de tercera rueda a matar el ambiente.

Una chica en una mesa de al lado levantó la mano para pedir algo, y uno de los meseros que se acercó para tomar la orden era un chico llamado Hunk. Keith y él habían estudiado la secundaria juntos, y ahora volvían a encontrarse al final de la preparatoria.

—Mira, ¿aquí trabaja Hunk?— preguntó Adam.

—Al parecer. — le contestó Shiro.

—¿Sabes que va a estudiar?— esa pregunta iba dirigida a Keith.

—Creo que gastronomía. En la secundaria estaba en el club de reposteria y era popular entre los chefs de la cafetería, tengo entendido que para ganar créditos extras ayudaba en la cocina.

—Awww, que lindo, a él siempre le ha gustado cocinar.— Adam había sido asistente del profesor de física en la secundaria. Así que también conocía a Hunk desde que era pequeño y de su inclinación por arte culinario, quien diría que ese futuro universitario robusto y servicial que a todos sonreía desde la cocina, antes era una cosita redonda con cachetes de ardilla que se ponía nervioso al tener que pasar el borrador a sus compañeros.

—De hecho tengo entendido que es el aprendiz de la chef del café.— añadió a la conversación de manera casual recordando como Hunk le había llevado el desayuno una vez, dizque para probar el especial de la casa.

—¿En serio? ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

—¿Quién crees que lo recomendó con la dueña del lugar?— Respondió Keith con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Ante este gesto Shiro se rió con diversión para luego responder.

—¡Uy, jajaja. Perdone la ignorancia señor "mejor amigo de la dueña"! —Keith sonrió con diversión y dio un último sorbo a su chocolate caliente para dejarse caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. El último sorbo antes de que su mundo se pusiera patas arriba.

Un repentino cambio de luces llamó su atención, ya que básicamente todo el lugar se oscureció a excepción del escenario, y fue justo en ese momento cuando después de casi una hora de buscarla con la mirada, encontró a Romelle caminando al tabloide de la escena con un chico detrás de ella. Una vez allí, ella encendió el micrófono.

—Hola, hola, espero la estén pasando bien, como saben, soy Romelle, y les quiero presentar a nuestro nuevo cantante: ¡Lance McClain! Un fuerte aplauso, por favor.— el público hizo lo que Romelle pidió y le dio espacio al chico llamado Lance para tomar su lugar detrás del micrófono.

Lance, aquel muchacho parado en el escenario... Estaba de más decir que era dolorosamente atractivo. Su piel morena era tan perfecta, que parecía haber sido acariciada por el sol hasta tomar un tono canela parejo y brillante, su cabello castaño se veía suave, tan sedoso que nadie podría evitar sentir deseos de pasear sus dedos por su cabello y su cara; ¡Dios santo!, su bendita cara con unos rasgos masculinos muy marcados, salteada con algunas pecas que lo hacían un combo deluxe, atractivo para Omegas y Betas e incluso Alfas (podía asegurar Keith) a la centésima potencia.

—Hola, buenas tardes, llámenme Lance, espero que tengan un buen rato.— no había notado que llevaba una guitarra con él, pero cuando el suave sonido de las cuerdas se esparció por la cafetería, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Era una melodía suave y rítmica, pero cuando empezó a cantar, Keith olvidó cómo procesar incluso las oraciones más simples.

_“La tarde se aleja_

_El cielo está gris_

_La noche aparece sin ti_

_Callado en la playa_

_Te lloro en silencio otra vez_

_Me ahoga esta pena_

_No puedo vivir_

_Las olas no me hablan de ti_

_Sentado en la arena_

_Escribo tu nombre otra vez”_

No estaba cantando en inglés sino en español, Keith lo sabía porque había cursado dicha materia en la secundaria así que tenía cierto conocimiento de lo que estaba diciendo, pero de igual manera al inicio le había costado un poco descubrirlo, puesto que el acento del chico era un poco diferente al que estaba acostumbrado, el timbre de la voz del Alpha hizo que se le erizaran los vellos del cuerpo.

_“Por que te extraño_

_Desde aquel Noviembre_

_Cuando soñamos juntos_

_A querernos siempre_

_Me duele, este frío Noviembre_

_Cuando las hojas caen_

_A morir por siempre”_

Su voz era preciosa, grave e imponente, y aun así de algún modo sus palabras sonaban dulces, cada nota que salía de sus labios era como una suave caricia al corazón del Omega. Claro que adjuntando al bello muchacho que sostenía la guitarra bajo _esa_ iluminación fue una bomba. Verlo tocar y cantar hizo que el pulso de Keith se acelerara como nunca antes lo había hecho. El castaño parecía tan sumergido en su música y lo arrastraba dentro de su propia fantasía con la guitarra, para este punto no podía evitar verlo, despegar la mirada del Alfa ahora parecía ser una misión imposible. Puede que lo estuviera mirando con mucha intensidad, porque el moreno alzó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. 

_“Noviembre sin ti es sentir que la lluvia_

_Me dice llorando que todo acabo_

_Noviembre sin ti es pedirle a la luna_

_Que brille en la noche de mi corazón_

_Otra vez, otra vez”_

Entonces ya no había dudas, Keith tal vez no podía explicar biológicamente porque sentía que su corazón saltaría de su pecho si seguía observando al hermoso chico, pero sí había algo que podía asegurar: sus ojos eran los más hermosos del mundo. Con ese distintivo color, tan similar al del mar, tormentoso y sereno, atractivo y peligroso... _Jodidamente precioso_. Aunque estaba a una distancia considerable, pudo apreciar esos bellos ojos.

Como si se diera cuenta del efecto que causaba en Keith, Lance le guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta, y acto seguido sonrió. La sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Una vez acabó con su canción, dio las gracias y siguió tocando sin cantar, concentrándose al máximo en los acordes de la guitarra. _Qué guapo se ve concentrado_ , pensó Keith.

—Wow...— murmuró el japonés.

—¿Te gusta cómo canta?— la voz de Shiro sonaba divertida, y cuando apartó completamente la vista del escenario vio las sonrisas en las caras de Adam y Shiro. _Hasta para molestarme se ven como una pareja bien sincronizada_ , pensó.

—Sí, canta muy bien.

—Keith, ten— Adam le tendió una servilleta—, creo que tienes baba.

Definitivamente debía de estar rojo.

—C-cállate...

Y fue así, como conoció a Lance McClain. El otoño previo al ingreso a la universidad.

**Author's Note:**

> De parte de sus autoras, con mucho amor y cansancio, esperamos que les guste nuestra primer historia en colaboración.


End file.
